The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to motor vehicle parking and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to parking space monitoring and/or notification.
Various parking space monitoring devices have been developed to solve the problem of locating an empty parking space in a parking lot structure. Park Assist has developed a solution using a high resolution camera to recognize if parking spaces are empty or occupied, and indicates availability with a green or red light emitting diode (LED) respectively. Data communication and power transfer is performed for the Park Assist solution through wires. TCS International has developed a solution where an ultrasonic transceiver is attached to the ceiling above the parking space, and uses similar LED indications to notify drivers of availability. Data and power are also transferred through wires. Streetline uses a magnetometer to detect the availability of empty parking spaces for street parking that are connected wireless mesh networks. There are no visual indicators on this device and all availability data is accessed through an internet server.
European patent application EP1530183A2 teaches of a Parking Indicator and Control system that uses ultrasonic sensors for determining if a parking space is empty or occupied, an LED indication system and wired communication to a controller that notifies drivers of available parking spaces at a central location. In this application power and data are transferred through wires.